In the End
by xKtynx
Summary: This FF is rated MA. Enter at your own risk. “You’re my dirty little Mudblood…” “Tom… Take me Tom…” “You’re mine.” “I’m yours.”


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This is a one shot dark FF. Readers, beware.

**In the End.**

His touch wasn't as revolting as I'd imagined it. In fact, compared to the way that I had, it was better than anything I'd ever experienced.

"Hermione? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit… off color…"

"Yes, Ron, I'm alright. I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

"Ok… If you need anything, I'll be just down the hall…"

"Thanks, but I'll be alright."

-

"Are you sure she's ok, Ron? She was a little frazzled when I went to talk to her yesterday."

"She said she was alright, Harry, and for once, I'm going to believe Hermione."

It was then that she walked into the room.

"You're going to believe me what?"

"Nothing, Herm, we were just debating over something you'd said. Go back to sleep."

-

"I'm going out, ok? I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Do you mind me asking where you're going?"

"Just to visit and old friend, Ginny, just going to visit an old friend…"

-

At first the meetings were awkward. After all, I'd been nothing short of a virgin when we'd met… but then gradually, he taught me… Taught me things I would never have to chance to learn if it weren't for him. He taught me how to fuck, not make love, how to fuck. There was no other word for it.

-

"Now I want you to get on top of me, like this… yes… that's perfect. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good… Take me."

I put him inside of me, and he was already erect. At first it felt like I was being ripped apart, but slowly I began to enjoy it.

-

"See this here?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what it is?"

I nodded again.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes. Do me a favor, Tom,"

"What's that?"

"Let me show _you_ something."

-

He taught me how to fuck; I taught him how to whip. The right way. I never really thought about what was going on. I knew that I was fucking the Dark Lord, but it didn't seem to faze me. It only made me want him more. And more of him was what I got. A lot more…

-

He slid his tongue over her hardening nipples, ever so lightly, nipping once or twice at the soft skin surrounding them. It was only ten minutes later and they were both panting from release, still entwined.

-

"You look better, Hermione, what'd you take?"

"Huh?"

"I said what did you take?"

"Oh… I just went to the… the doctor, and he prescribed something, that's all."

"Well whatever he prescribed is working."

-

"Ron thinks I've been prescribed something."

"Why'd he think that?"

"He said I looked better, and he asked what I was taking."

"What'd you tell him? A dose of sex with Voldemort every now and then?"

"I told him I went to the doctor."

"Oh, I can _definitely_ be your doctor…"

-

"Tom?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do want me?"

"You're the forbidden fruit. I've tasted it, and I like it. A lot."

"Do you love me?"

"I love you, your heart, your soul, your life…"

"My life?"

"The life you give to me…"

-

I liked it when he called me Mudblood, he liked it when I called him Tom.

-

"You're my dirty little Mudblood…"

"Tom… Take me Tom…"

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

-

"Where were you last night?"

"I… I was at the movies…"

"But why'd you stay out all night?"

"It ran late, I got a hotel."

"A hotel?"

"Yes."

It was the half truth…

-

"I think they're catching on, Tom."

"It's about time…"

"What if they find out?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's up to you."

"You know that I'll kill them, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Does that scare you?"

"No… It comforts me…"

-

"You're getting thinner."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Our meetings have been becoming farther apart,"

"It's the war, Hermione, you know that."

"I know."

"We're winning."

-

"Good."

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Where's Ron?"

"He's in the shower."

"Still?"

"I guess…"

"I'm gonna go check on him…"

-

"Did the plan work?"

"Yes."

"He's dead?"

"He's dead."

"Did you kill him?"

"With my bare hands."

"Mmm, kinky… Take off your clothes, Mudblood."

-

"What happened here?"

"You don't know?"

"No, Harry, I don't."

"Ron's dead."

"What!"

"He… He committed suicide in the shower. He hung himself."

She pretended to faint.

-

"Tom, if you win, will I be your queen?"

"Definitely. But it'll be a secret."

"How?"

"By faking your death,"

"Oooh, it sounds interesting…"

"Trust me. It will be."

-

"Voldemort's troops are moving in,"

"Moving in where, Ginny?"

"They're going to attack Hogwarts."

-

"Hogwarts is destroyed?"

"Completely,"

"Who died first?"

"Why, Dumbledore of course,"

"Did he scream?"

"No. He begged though."

"For his life?"

"No. For the students."

"Pathetic. The old fool should've known that he'd never win."

-

"Deatheaters have taken over the US, Canada and Mexico. They're attacking us next, and then they're moving in for Australia, then the Caribbeans."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Oh God, help us all."

She was an excellent actor.

-

"It's time, Hermione."

"For what?"

"For you to die. Here's how it'll go."

-

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen this way! You weren't supposed to know!"

"Shhh… It'll all be over soon…"

"There's so much blood… my blood…"

"Just rest Hermione. Be at peace."

-

"She too committed suicide. In her final letter, she stated, 'The end is nigh, your souls are doomed. Save yourselves.' She did this vulgar act out of terror, she felt it'd be better to die at her own hand than the hand of evil.

"God bless her soul."

-

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I am please to welcome Hermione Granger. Your new queen."

"I'm pleased to be here, My Lord."

"Here, drink this, and you'll be forever bound to me."

She almost spilt it in eagerness to drink it.

-

In the end, we had a child, a son, named Emort Dolv, which is taken from Voldemort. He'll be the next Dark Lard, and someday he'll find himself a Dark Queen, as his father did when he found me.

-

A/N: Heh, this is my first dark DARK fic, and in my opinion, it's quite original. If you like it, PLEASE review. If you don't like it, review anyway. Flames are welcome.

x0x0x0x Kaitlyn


End file.
